What Are We?
by StephanieSoledad
Summary: Miley has been keeping somethings from Lilly. What will Lilly say when they come out? Liley
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything, i just manupulate them :)

**Chapter 1**

_ "Lilly, Please. you know you're everything to me. you can't leave. i have nothing without you" Miley Pleaded with her best friend. Lilly just looked at Miley with disgust. "you're just..." she couldn't think of a word bad enough. she just turned and walked away. she looked back " Never talk to me again, don't even think my name." She Spit on the floor in front of her and walked out the door. Miley crumpled to the floor, to shocked to cry._

Miley shot up outta bed, covered in sweat. she had this dream alot. she got out of bed, and headed straight to the bathroom. she immediatly took off her shirt and sleep pants, and ran the water for her shower. while the water got hot, she went pee, resisting the urge to find her razor blade. she got in the shower, getting her hair wet. Miley was in love with her best friend. she knew she was a cliche, but she couldn't help how she felt. she didn't wanna tell Lilly, because of the reaccuring dream. she knew she was being paranoid, but she couldn't handle that kind of pain.

Miley finished in the shower, wrapping herself in a towel. she walked back into her room, looking out the window to see if her dad was home. Seeing his car gone, she smiled. She walked to her bedside table, and grabbed her cigarettes. she took one out and lit it up, taking a drag. she sighed. she loved menthol. she always had to wait till her dad to leave, because she didn't tell him she smoked. she was only 17 and jackson bought them for her. he was the only one who knew.

She Finished her cigarettes and got up to get dressed. she opened her closet door, immedatly grabbing a bra and underwear. she picked a matching set; yellow with pink words on it. she picked a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a white tee shirt. She smiled as she slipped the shirt over her head.

_Miley was walking hand in hand with her best friend. they had spent the day together and were laughing about something lilly had said. Miley saw a small shop of hand-me-downs and dragged her friend inside. She laughed at the look on Lilly's face. she grabbed a bunch of stuff off a rack and dragged her into the changing rooms. They took tons of pictures that day. they found the cutest skirt and shirt outfit; a white tee shirt and a dark blue pleated skirt. Lilly picked Mileys and Miley Lillys. _

Miley Stashed away some of the pictures. some Lilly didn't know she took. she noticed but shrugged it off when miley told her she was crazy.

Miley Closed her closet and walked to her dresser, grabbing her brush. she brushed her hair out, just letting it down for the day. she picked up her phone for the first time, seeing she had six messages, all from lilly. she smiled as she read through them, all getting snipper up untill the one sent a few minutes ago. she hit reply and typed : jezz lilly, clam down. i just got outta the shower. are we doing anything today? she set down her phone, and grabbed another cigarette. it didn't suprise her when her phone vibrated before she could grab the lighter. she ignored it, lighting her cigarette first. she took the ashtray outta her drawer and set it next to her phone. she picked it up, and read her best friend, and secret love's response. i'm sorry. i thought you were mad at me. you know how paranoid i get. but yes i wanna do something today. beach? shopping? i need a new bra... peir? movie? oh! a movie then the peir for food! thats what i wanna do. Miley laughed. Only Lilly thought out loud in a text. she texted back: come over? i gotta finish getting ready.  she didn't expect a response. she just waited for lilly to walk throught the door, and hurried to finish her cigarette. she knew lilly was prally already on her way. this instinct proved right. just as she closed the drawer lilly walked in. miley went and sprayed herself with body spray before hugging her friend.

Lilly's POV

I walked into mileys room. I had already started walking to Mileys when i got the text about coming over. I immedatly smelled smoke and knew my friend had been smoking. this was confirmed when she sprayed herself before hugging me, however I didn't comment on it. she would tell me when she was ready. I just smiled and said, "Hey sweetie. Are you about ready?" She watched as Miley walked over to her dresser again. "Yeah, I just have to put on my face, yah know." She and I laughed and I sat on her bed, waiting. She watched as her best friend put on her makeup. Miley finally turned around and said " I'm done! so what movie do you wanna see?" i thought about it and said " i'm not sure. what do you wanna see?" Miley got on her phone and looked up what was playing. "um how about a girl movie? or an action?" i wanted a girl movie, and told her so. she looked through them and said " how about the last song?" I nodded and we got up and headed for the door. we got into mileys car and i fiddled with the radio, jacking up the volume when a Ke$ha song came on. we were singing at the top of our lungs. i love her voice. we pulled into the theature and got our tickets. we found seats at the top and settled in.

General POV

the girls got excited as the room got dark and the previews came up. they talked through the previews, and were saying about which ones they wanted to see, and which one's seemed dumb. after the movie, they walked out, trying to wipe away the tears. Miley looked at her friend. "where do you wanna eat?" Lilly shrugged. "where-ever is good with me." they walked back to the car and miley drove them to the pier. they ended up going to rico's and getting a pizza to share. Miley smiled as Lilly ate half the pizza, wondering how she stayed so small. Miley finished first, and asked "do you wanna stay at my house tonight?" Lilly laughed. "I kinda already asked. mom said i'm allowed." Miley laughed. "I gotta text dad, he wasn't home when i got up." Miley got her phone and texted her dad. they paid for the bill and walked back to miley's car. Miley got in and felt her phone vibrate. she smiled, "dad said yes!" They drove to the house. walking up the walk and into the house they started talking about boys. Lilly didn't want to tell her friend she wasn't really into guys so she really didn't really add much to the conversation. they went into her room. Miley needed a smoke, but didn't know if she could tell Lilly. she felt bad because she usually told lilly everything. but the secrets seemed to be racking up. she sighed and flopped on her bed. Lilly could tell somehting was wrong. she sat next to her and waited. "Lilly, " Miley said. "There are something i've been wanting to tell you."

A/N:

Yeah, i'm evil! MUAHHHAHAHAHAHA! i'll need five reviews if you want more. :) thanks for reading.


	2. Am I Really Gonna Spill My Secrets?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything, I Just Munipulate Them :)

**A/N:** Sorry i haven't updated. i've been really sick. but My wife has been bugging me to update so here it is. enjoy and review :)

_...Miley needed a smoke, but didn't know if she could tell Lilly. she felt bad because she usually told lilly everything. but the secrets seemed to be racking up. she sighed and flopped on her bed. Lilly could tell somehting was wrong. she sat next to her and waited. "Lilly, " Miley said. "There are something i've been wanting to tell you..._

Chapter 2:

Lilly looked at her friend. She knew she had been keeping at least the smoking from her, but from what Miley had said she was keeping more then that from her. She was a little hurt. Lilly told Miley everything, exept her feelings for her of course. She knew she had to tell her, she just didn't want to lose her friendship if she reacted badly. Lilly waited, knowing she'd spill when she was ready.

"Promise not to hate me?" Miley asked. Lilly shook her head, "Miles, you know i could never hate you. I'm just kinda hurt that you've been keeping things from me. but i understand why." Miley nodded. she knew Lilly would understand, but that didn't make this any easier. "I'm Sorry i've been keeping this from you, but i was afraid you'd judge me. i know that sounds stupid, but its true." She Paused and Lilly waited. "Okay, so the easiest thing to tell you is that i smoke." Lilly nodded. "Yeah i know." Miley Looked shocked. "what?" Miley said confused. "how?" Lilly smiled a little. "i can smell it on you. you suddenly go outside randomly at my house? come on, miles, i know you a little better then that. but i don't care about that. i mean, it's not good for you, but you only live once right?" Miley smiled. "thank you for understanding lillybear." Lilly smiled back. "you're welcome mileybug." Miley loved Lilly's name for her. she was the only one who was allowed to call her that. her exboyfriend had tried and she pitched a fit.

"so what else is there?" lilly asked, pulling miley from her memories. Miley's smiled instantly faded. she didn't wanna have this conversation with her best friend. she looked down at her hands on the bed. "that one is a little harder." miley said. She Took a deep breath. "i-like-girls-and-i'm-in-love-with-you." Miley said really fast. she looked up a lilly really quickly and saw the shock on her face. " don't worrie. i know you dont' wanna be with me like, and i'd even understand if you didn't wanna be friends. but i had to tell-" She couldn't get the rest out, because suddenly lilly had kissed her. Miley had dreamed of this a hundered times. it took her a second but she was kissing back. she moaned in her throat a little, this just felt so right. her lips were so soft and she was a good kisser. lilly sat back again. miley had a huge smile on her face and so did lilly. "for real? this isn't a dream?" lilly asked. she pinched herself to be sure. Miley laughed and said "no, this isn't a dream." they laid next to each other, hand in hand. miley knew this was gonna be the best night of her life. Miley asked " so can i ask something?" Lilly just nodded. "what are we?" lilly smiled "well i know that i wanna be with you, if you'll have me." Miley squeezed her hand. "of course i will. i'd love for you to be mine." they both smiled, and kissed again. when they pulled away, miley said "i will never get used to that." Lilly smiled. "me either. but in a good way. now, can i ask something?" Miley nodded, mimicking Lilly. "Who do we tell?" the blonde asked. Miley thought about it. "i don't see why we would have to hide it. people should be happy for us." Lilly replied, "they should be, that doesn't mean they will." miley nodded. "well," miley said, "i still don't wanna hide it. i wanna be open and happy. i'm not ashamed of you, or of being with you." Lilly smiled and kissed new girlfriend lightly on the lips. Miley smiled. "i'm not ashamed either." Lilly said. miley went to say something cute to her lilly, but her stomach interupted. lilly laughed. "someone is hungry." Miley nodded, and they went downstairs for food. after eating, the girls when upstairs and miley asked lilly if she could smoke a cigerette.

Lilly nodded. miley felt weird smoking in front of her, but she was glad she didn't have to hide anything from her anymore. after she was done, she went and used mouthwash, and sprayed herself with body mist. she sat on the bed, and lilly snuggled up to her. "mm you smell so good" Miley smiled, "you don't remember? you bought that for me." Lilly looked confused. "i did?" Miley nodded. when we were 15. you got it for me for christmas, and i've just been re-buying it. the smell reminds me of you." Lilly smiled and tackled her onto the bed, kissing her girlfriend. "you're so cute." she kissed her again and miley put her hands on lilly's back, under her shirt and was rubbing small circles. Lilly moaned a little into the kiss and when she pulled away, lust was in her eyes. "you're driving me insane, miles" Miley smiled, proud of herself. "Do you want me to stop?" Lilly Growled. " don't you dare." and kissed her again. Miley decided to find out a little bit more about her best friend, and dragged her nails down her back. Lilly moaned and grabbed miley's sheets in an effort not to attack Miley. Miley Smiled and Did it again. Lilly closed her eyes and pulled her head back. Miley Softly kissed the exposed neck there, slowly dragging her tongue over the same spot over and over. Lilly started bucking her hips, unable to control it. Miley moaned as her friend grinded on her and she pulled away. Lilly look hurt at first, and miley said " are you sure you wanna continue? because if you don't, we should stop now, or i'll go insane." Lilly smiled then and kissed her girlfriend. She whispered in mileys ear "i wanna feel you inside me."

Miley Moaned as the hot breath hit her ear and she pulled Lilly's Shirt over her head and flipped them over so miley was on top. she was about to reach for the clasp on Lilly's bra when a knock sounded at the door. they both shot up and lilly threw her shirt back on in record time. Miley said, "come in" and her dad walked through the door. "hey bud. Hey Lilly." he smiled at the girls. _well, its about time they realize they belong together. _he thought as he looked at their hands intertwined on the bed. "hope i'm not interupting anything, i just wanted to tell you that you have a hannah thing tonight. and of course lilly is invited." They both Nodded. "ill Let you girls get back to what you were doing." He smiled when they both blushed, and backed outta the room.

When Her dad left, they both started laughing. "that was close." miley said. Lilly nodded her agreement, and they decided they would wait untill everyone was asleep before they continued. They Both got off the bed and headed to the hannah closet. 'lola' kept all her outfits in there and they needed to find something to wear. while they found something to wear, they talked about whether hannah and lola should come out to everyone. they decided, for the sake of the secret, that it would be a little fishy if lola and hannah came out on the same day that lilly and miley did. so they would wait a while first. but they did wanna come out eventually. once they had their outfits picked they went down to ask mileys dad when they had to be ready. "i'd say we should leave in about 2 hours. that way we have time to switch limos and get food." they nodded and ran back up to get ready. Lilly needed a shower and Miley had to redo her makeup.

two hours later they all piled into the limo, and drove to the switch spot. "where do ya'll wanna eat?" miley asked. Lilly chimed in. " i wanna have burger king." Miley nodded and said that that sounded good. "plus i love the look on amber's face when we pull through in a limo. even if she doesn't know it's us." Miley laughed. "very true." said the brunette. So, they pulled into the parking lot where they were to switch limos, then drove to burger king. they had a good laugh at amber, the school mean girl and then procceded to hannah's concert.

**A/N: **i think this is a good place to stop. :) yeah, i'm the queen of cliffhangers. but you love it. you know the deal. 5 reviews and i'll post again.


	3. Exploration

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything, I just Manipulate Them :)

_two hours later they all piled into the limo, and drove to the switch spot. "where do ya'll wanna eat?" miley asked. Lilly chimed in. " i wanna have burger king." Miley nodded and said that that sounded good. "plus i love the look on amber's face when we pull through in a limo. even if she doesn't know it's us." Miley laughed. "very true." said the brunette. So, they pulled into the parking lot where they were to switch limos, then drove to burger king. they had a good laugh at amber, the school mean girl and then procceded to hannah's concert._

Chapter 3:

After the concert, The girls were all hyped up. They smiled as they remembered all the hidden kisses they shared. they both got undressed, and into their pajama's. Miley asked "lillybear, do you wanna watch a movie?" Lilly responded, getting into bed, "Sure, Mileybug. if you want." Miley Smiled and put in some movie she knew she wouldn't watch, not with lilly in her bed. Miley then got into bed, and laid down. Lilly laughed and snuggled up to her girlfriend. Miley put her arms around her, and kissed her. She went to pull away, but Lilly wasn't having that. She got on top of miley in a swift movement, and kissed her lips again. Miley arched her back in pleasure, she loved Lilly's kisses. Lilly lifted her shirt over her head. Miley smiled and kissed her neck, trailing kisses down to her stomach. Lilly closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Miley's mouth on her. Miley flipped them over and quickly unclipped Lilly's bra, throwing it to the floor and taking a nipple into her mouth. she twirled her tongue around it slowly, getting a moan from Lilly. Miley slowly kissed down her stomach, reaching for the button her best friend's jeans. She paused and looked up to see if Lilly really wanted to continue. Lilly just nodded and Miley undid her jeans, slowly sliding them off. Miley was nervous, she'd never done this before, but she knew she wanted her first time to be with Lilly. plus she wasn't totally clueless seeing as she had watched porn before and had some idea what to do.

Miley slid off her panties and lowered her face to her best friend center, kissing her thighs. Lilly moaned quietly, encouraging Miley to slowly twirl her tongue around the blonde's clit. Lilly arched her back, pushing her center into the brunette's face and Miley went faster, adding her fingers. she curled her fingers inside the blonde on instinct, and got a positive responce. Lilly moaned louder and grabbed the brunette's hair. "god, Miles, that feels so good." Miley smiled and sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. Her fingers started going faster. "Oh, Miley. I'm gonna..." Miley loved hearing Lilly moan her name and smiled when she felt the girl clench up with her orgasm. she come back up and kissed Lilly, letting her taste herself, before laying back down beside her. Lilly smiled over at her, and said; "that was better then i had imagined." she was still kinda breathing heavy. Miley was proud of herself.

Lilly then returned the favor, repeting Miley's actions, because she didn't know what else to try. they knew they'd have to learn together, but neither minded. when Miley had her orgasm, Lilly kissed her and laid back down. "I love you, Lillybear. " Miley whispered. Lilly smiled; "I love you too, Mileybug." then they fell asleep in each others arms, not bothering to get dressed in the morning.

Miley woke up before Lilly, and she got outta bed, not bothering to get dressed. she went to the bathroom and pulled a cigeratte outta her drawer. she wanted one the night before, but didn't wanna leave Lilly's side. so she smoked while lilly was asleep. she went into the bathroom then and brushed her teeth, the words _like kissing an ashtray_ in her mind. when she came back, she saw Lilly was awake and looked like she was about to cry. she ran to her and said "whats wrong Lilly?" Lilly looked at her, confused. "i thought you left. i woke up and you weren't here. i thought..." Miley held Lilly to her, and whispered "shhh i'm here. i'll always be here." Lilly nodded and calmed herself down. "i'm sorry Miley," said Lilly. "i guess i'm just used to thinking you'd hate me if you knew. but i'm glad you don't." Miley kissed her. "i know what you mean, but i wouldn't trade you for anything. i'll always be here, i promise." Lilly smiled and they got dressed, heading downstairs for food. they found jackson on the couch asleep. Lilly woke him up, by tossing a pillow in his face. "jackson," Lilly asked. "what are you doing down here? did you fall asleep watching tv again?" Miley laughed and Jackson replied, "no, i couldn't sleep because SOMEONE is freaking loud." they both blushed. had they really been that loud? like he was reading their thoughts jackson said; "Uhh YEAH!" they both kinda laughed and then changed the subject, asking jackson what he wanted for breakfast.

After making eggs and pancakes, they girls headed back upstair to get ready for the day. as they were dressing, Lilly asked "what do you wanna do today?" Miley thought about it, and said "how about we go for a walk on the beach? we can pack a piknic for later, and maybe go swimming?" Lilly nodded and finished getting dressed. Maybe Miley didn't realize it, but this would be their first date together. she wondered how it was gonna work out...

**A/N: **do you all hate me yet? lol, i promise i'll post again by tomorrow at the lastest. but review anyway, let me know how i'm doing. this in my first story in a while.


End file.
